This invention relates generally to mechanisms used to identify users and more particularly to name-tags.
To an ever growing number of people, business requires the attendance at a variety of symposiums, meetings, seminars, and shows where others at the function are seldom known. In such situations, a common practice is to provide the attendees with labels which are pinned or pasted onto the attendee's clothing. In such situations, the attendees are often wearing expensive clothing which the attendee wants to maintain in a quality condition.
The paste-type of label tends to leave a residue and is often not tailorable by the wearer to include their company logo as the label is often printed by the hosting organization. Further, should the attendee want to leave the symposium, the pasted label is not removed since its removal destroys its capability to be used again when the attendee returns to the symposium.
In the case of a pinned label holder, the mere insertion and removal of the pin causes minute damage to the cloth which becomes greatly aggregated through repeated use. In some fabrics, such as silk, the use of a pinned label is totally unacceptable as even a single use damages the delicate material.
Further, the pin on the label has a sharp end which often pricks the wearer which can cause a drop of blood to stain or damage fine clothing.
It is clear that there is a need for an efficient mechanism to secure and release name tags from a user.